Screwy Gundam wing/ Tenchi crossover
by Psycofoxx
Summary: Co written by me and Atolm2000, draft of second chapter is up, Wufei goes insane.
1. Default Chapter

Screwy Tenchi/Gundam wing cross over

This story contains a lot of Wufei bashing, it also contains some Zechs abuse but that wasn't planned so please don't kill us over that. If your wondering when in either series this takes place don't, its a comedy so we didn't sweat the details.

It was a dark and stormy night, the Misaki residence was quiet. Except behind one door leading into a broom closet behind the stairs, a broom closet into another dimension. (Twilight zone theme song).

"Washu would you let me go now? It's past midnight, and I have school tomorrow!"

(Munch munch) "C'mon Tenchi, using your hidden Jurai powers we can do a high powered locate scan on Gundanium alloy."

"What? What is that?"

"Gundanium alloy is a super tough metal that can only be forged in outer space. I need it to build my molecular mass displacer, and it is so hard to find in this primitive section of the universe. Mmmm, these carrots are pretty good. 

Unseen by the mad scientist and her guinea pig a carrot slipped off the plate onto the floor. "Meow! munch munch."

They did however notice the second intruder fly in. "Ryo-Ohki where are you?" The tipsy Ryoko snatched the furry carrot thief from the floor, "I have been looking all over for....." She began, then stopped looking over to where Tenchi was tied in his underwear connected to a large machine with lots of blinking lights and cool dials. "Washu! What are you doing to MY Tenchi!!"

"Well" Washu began nonchalantly "I really need to find something, and with all his power Tenchi can be used as an energy source. So......"

Ryoko power crackled the air around her as her eyes began to glow with an unearthly light, "You're doing what? Why don't you go find some other power source and leave my Tenchi alone!" The aura of power grew until Washu noticed how it was affecting the machinery. 

"No wait! Don't use your power here, you could set off the dimensional tuner again!!!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Suddenly all the lights in the lab began blinking furiously, and the dials began spinning. Washu started to blink in and out of the known universe. "Too late". She muttered as a multicolored hole swallowed the lab. Tenchi would have put his head in his hands if he wasn't tied to the machine, "Why me?" Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu, and Ryo-Ohki were all swallowed by the hole and vanished.

*Somewhere far far away not that much later..*

A truck transporting vegetables arrives at an Oz base in Libya. As the workers began to unload the shipment a discovery was made, part of the shipment was inexplicably missing. A hole was literally eaten though the metal crate, and the crate was empty. Every last carrot in the shipment had vanished. Two guards walked into the huge crate to investigate. A munching sound emanated from a dark corner, echoing sinisterly. The first guard shone his flashlight over to the corner to find.. An extremely cute creature that seemed to be a floppy eared rabbit. It looked up as the guards approached seeming entirely unafraid of humans. 

"That's it?" One asked surprised "That little thing ate the entire shipment? What do we do with it?"

"Its a pest, just shoot it and we can leave." The guard pointed his gun at the creature. It looked at him innocently with its large golden eyes, giving him an instant guilt trip. Then it did two things that rabbits just don't do, first it meowed, then it delicately bit off the end of the gun, chewed, and swallowed.

*Somewhere else...*

Wufei walked slowly through the near empty back streets. He could hear someone shouting just around the corner ahead. As he came closer he could make out a woman's voice yelling at someone. As he turned the corner he saw a tall woman with spikey blue hair picking a fight with two Oz soldiers. Naturally he decided to intervene.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked "Women are too weak to fight soldiers, you're not even armed." The woman turned, "Weak?!" She glared at him, her golden cat-slited eyes blazing. An aura of menace and power seemed to build around her. The suitably intimidated guards took her distraction to flee, Wufei was not impressed. The last thing he saw was the woman's fist.

*Again in somewhere completely different....*

Tenchi looked around at his new surroundings. He was in an enormous hanger.

"Washu, where are we now?" glancing down he realized that he was still in his underwear. "Could I have my clothes back now?"

"Here you go." Washu answered as clothes materialized from one of her dimension holes. "As for where we are we seem to be in a military hanger or some kind of ...... ooooh. What's that?" Washu's gaze seemed to pull her whole body as she moved towards the Talgeez. She hoped up onto it happily and began to look it over. "Oh look at all these design flaws. Hmmm let my see..." She opened up one of the control panels and the sound of clanking machinery ensued.

Uh Washu you probably shouldn't touch that..." Tenchi began just as the door burst open and a group of men in dark blue uniforms rushed in.

"Hey you! What are you doing there?" Their leader demanded.

"I'm fixing it!" A voice replied from the Talgeez, cheerfully oblivious to the armed soldiers. Before they could make a move to arrest Tenchi another alarm sounded. "Someone's attacking the base!" Most of the soldiers turned and left. The clanking in the Talgeez paused, "Wait, is that? It's the Gundanium I was looking for!" Washu shouted happily as she teleported out, grabbed Tenchi, then teleported to ground zero in front of a handful of stunned Oz troops. 

This led to a rather unfortunate situation. Zechs Marquise burst in warning the troops that the Gundams were attacking over his shoulder as he entered the mech that Washu had just "fixed". Before he could be warned about the tinkering of some crazy pink haired girl, and before the troops got over the sense of doom attached to his warning, The Talgeez was headed out of the hanger.

As Washu teleported out of the base she found herself staring at the Deathsythe and Sandrock destroying a couple of Leos. "Ah drat its in use." she said disappointed, summarizing that they were the source of the gundanium.

"There's a lot more then we expected." Quatre said determinedly over the com-link. 

"Just hang in there, we can get these guys! Hey wait a sec." Duo said as he turned to face a new enemy. "They're shooting at a little pink haired girl over there!"

"What how could they? How did a she get here anyway?"

"What?" Duo stared with his trademark look of confusion. "The bullets aren't even coming close. It's like she has some kind of shield or something. She doesn't even seem concerned."

"No time for that now, more are coming!"

Tenchi was very disoriented to say the least as he watched the hail of bullets coming at him. "Washu what are we going to do now! Wait look," he said in a jumble as he pointed to the ongoing battle "Those guys are fighting the guys shooting at us, lets help them!"

"Hmmm," Washu thought out loud ignoring Tenchi, "If I help them, then I can find out where they got the gundanium."

"What is that girl doing?" both pilots thought in unison before they were suddenly distracted by the appearance of the Talgeez on the field. The mech began a rather impressive stare down with the two gundams.... for all of about three seconds and then it ran away.

"Quatre, what is Zechs doing?"

"It looks like he's running away."

"Why would he do that?" As the Tallgeez disappeared over the horizon a transmission came over the radio, "WHY AREN'T THE CONTROLS WORKING? WILL SOMEBODY STOP THIS DAMNED MACHINE!!!"

The two gundams and all the Oz troops capable of hearing the transmission stopped in stunned silence for a few seconds before the battle rejoined. The fight was stopped by a blaze of energy that annihilated roughly half of the base, but did not harm either of the two gundams. 

*Meanwhile back in Libya.*

The two scientists peered into the cage containing the odd rabbit-like creature.

"An odd creature," one commented "where do you think it comes from?"

"Could it be some kind of genetically altered creature from the colonies?"

"Maybe, but what sort of trouble could this little thing cause?"

"I don't know, we'll have to run some more tests." As the scientists began to walk away they were distracted by a munching sound coming from behind them. Turning they saw the creature finish eating its way through the steel cage. "What!" the scientist yelled in alarm. The other turned to chase the creature, leaving the door wide open. The oddly shaped cat-rabbit was surprisingly fast and the two scientists were soon out of breath. The creature looked back at them innocently.

"Meow?"

The room became quiet except for the sound of a conversation taking place just outside the open doorway. "They're serving boiled carrots in the cafeteria again!"

"MEOW!!" they creature squealed taking off at a run, and moving straight through a solid wall. The scientist stood up, "If I didn't know any better I'd swear that thing understood what they were saying."

*Back in that other place again.*

Wufei slowly opened his eyes, pain. It felt like his head had been hit with a sledgehammer. "You're awake." a female voice said from somewhere. His eyes slowly cleared to see the figure of Sally Po over him. "I found you knocked out several days ago. What happened?"

"Grumble don't ask grumble."

*You guessed it, back to that place*

The two stopped in front of Washu and Tenchi, who has finally managed to get dressed. The compartments opened, as Duo jumped down he asked, "What did you do?"

Washu grinned "Oh, well first I analyzed the structure of your mechs, then I figured that a supersonic sound burst at frequency .097658935 would shatter everything except your mechs because that frequency simply bounces off gundanium, and my shield because I'm perfect." The two pilots fell silent looking confused, Quattre with his usual innocent expression, Duo just looked bewildered. Duo nodded slowly and commented "You remind me of someone, but I can't think of who....."

"Well they must be a genius because I'm a genius!"

"Ahh, anyway thanks for the help. I'm Duo and this poor confused guy is Quattre. 

"I am Washu the best scientific genius in the universe, and this is Tenchi Masaki."

"What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Well I was originally running an experiment to find gundanium, but that was sabotaged and when I arrived here I noticed that your mechs were made of gundanium, and I was hoping you could help me collect some for my experiments.

*And in Libya*

"Meow."

"Look at that thing. Isn't it cute?" One of the soldiers said looking down at the creature on the floor.

"What is it?" the other asked "Is it some kind of pest?"

"I don't think so, it must be a pet."

"I think it wants some food."

"MEOW!!"

"Wow, it's like it understands what we're saying!" The guard looked down at Ryo-Ohki, "Do you want a carrot?"

"Meow MEOW MEEOOWW!!!" Ryo-Ohki began to jump up and down enthusiastically until the man dropped the carrot. Soon the cute cabbit was getting all the carrots she wanted from the soldiers which was quite a lot. Just when she was being adopted as the barracks mascot the scientists finally caught up with her.

"There you are!" Ryo-Ohki looked up innocently at the scientist. A nearby officer blinked in surprise.

"You were looking for this rabbit?"

"This "rabbit" is a strange species. It's more dangerous than it looks."

"This cute little thing?"

Hand me your saber."

"Huh?" The officer held the little cabbit closely.

"I'm not going to hurt it, just let me show you something." The officer handed over the sword. The scientist leveled the blade at the cabbit who gave the point the same treatment that she had given the gun earlier with much the same follow up. The scientist handed back the blade to the stunned officer and retrieved the cabbit. He walked out as the officer stared at the bite marks in his saber.

*In a new place*

The defenses of the base fell effortlessly, the Shenlong's fire tearing through the enemies like paper. Wufei was letting of steam. The enemies vanished almost instantly . Too easy for Wufei's liking. Just as he was leaving he caught a familiar flash of blue just opposite the base. It was her. He moved in that direction.

"You should get out of here woman!" he shouted. If he was surprised when the woman vanished then he was absolutely stunned when she reappeared nose to nose with him. She was leaning through the metal in the front of his mech.

"Oh it's you again. Come back for more?" She said smirking. Wufei blinked, then regained enough composure to grab his sword and swing at..... nothing. Looking around he found she was once again outside, and firing at him, apparently from the palms of her hands!

Before the fight could start a mobile suit appeared over the horizon. The Talgeez swept past them jerking at crazy angles. The com burst into activity, "SOMEBODY STOP THIS THING!!!" Then it was gone as quickly as it had come, and the battle ensued.

*That place in Libya*

"We've got it cornered!" the scientist shouted as he closed in on the small creature. Suddenly a blue haired woman poked her head through the wall and looked around. "There you are Ryo-Ohki!" she shouted grabbing the creature by the scruff of the neck and turning to walk straight back through the wall. The stunned scientists could only stare, until the radio picked up a message, "WHY WON'T THIS THING STOP!" Zech's voice bared and that incident was almost as strange as the first.

*In the newest place*

The Wing and Heavyarms found the Shenlong half demolished and abandoned in a forest closed to a destroyed Oz base. The two mechs left soon afterwards in search of Wufei. At the same time wondering what could have happened to the Gundam.

*Back in the place... You know the place, but at a different time* 

Barely a few hours later, another pair of gundams this time accompanied by Washu and Tenchi, also found the damaged Shenlong. They disembarked to investigate. Duo blinked at the damage, "What happened here?" Washu was already scanning the wreckage with her small computer. 

"Ok, I recognize this energy pattern, it was Ryoko!" 

"What kind of weapon was Ryoko using? 

"She doesn't use one." Washu replied blandly.

"Who or What is Ryoko!?"

"Ryoko's my daughter." Both Duo and Quattre took a few steps back. Duo stopped a minute considering the fact that this supposed mother didn't look more than twelve years old. Before that line of thought could be continued. The Talgeez flew wildly across the sky, then arched back and crashed over the other wreck in a shower of sparks. The cockpit was battered open from the inside and Zechs stumbled out battered, bruised, his clothes torn and scorched, his drawn saber bent in three places, with a slight aura of static electricity. 

Washu looked slightly upset. "What happened to it? It was working on it."

"You're.... the one.... who sabotaged...... my mobile suit?"

"Sabotaged? I was improving it! The main problem with that machine is it will eventually kill the pilot with the speed it goes at, so I had to find a way to protect the pilot. However, that would ruin the crucial speed advantage it the slow pilot stayed in control so I had to make the machine independent of the pilot, which eliminated the need for most of the controls except the on button which I had to put on the inside or it would be a chink in the armor. Then it took a lot to build the AI so I gave it a self-preservation instinct. As for the off button, I removed it because it was in my was and it looked funny."

Zechs twitched psychotically a few times, then snarled "I'll kill you!" He tried to lunge at Washu, but only succeeded in falling flat on his face and passing out, days of fighting the Talgeez's self defense mechanisms in a wildly moving mobile suit with no food or sleep taking their toll.

"What should we do with him?" Quattre asked.

"We should kill him, he's a enemy officer."

"We can't kill him now, not when he's looking so pathetic anyway."

"So, I'd be putting him out of his misery?"

"Duo!"

"Well he overacted didn't he?" Washu commented to Tenchi.

"I think his reaction was quite normal. I told you not to touch it!" Tenchi exclaimed exasperated.

*In the place that is the new new place because the other new place has been used a couple times.*

Nearly a day later The Wing and Heavyarms found the oddly suicidal Wufei camped out in the forest. Strangely enough it was Trowa who spoke first, "What happened to your Gundam?"

"........."

"If there is something out there that can take down a Gundam, than we have to know what we're up against." Heero said deadpan.

"It was a personal matter."

"We still have to know what it was."

"......... I was beaten by a woman." He said as if he was declaring his own death sentence.

"Well what was she using?"  
"Nothing."

".........." The two just stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that as far as I can tell she was flying on her own and shooting without a weapon." 

They moved back a few paces, a bit worried for his sanity. "Do you think he's lost it?"

"Maybe, but how do you explain the wrecked mobile suit?"

"Maybe that drove him over the edge?"

_To be continued....._

Well that is the first installment, if it gets some good reviews we'll continue the story. It can continue faster is someone out there can think of what Zechs will do when he wakes up, again sorry to his fans out there, but that's just the way things worked out.


	2. Draft of Late chapter

Okay I got around to writing the second installment

_Okay I got around to writing the second installment. I'm soory for the obsence lateness of this installment and that this is just a draft version; ever since school ended for the summer the co-authors have been in different countries. Thanks to all of the wonderful beautiful people who reviewed the first half! Since Zechs was abused almost as much as Wu Fei in the last half, this half will abuse Wu Fei more just to make it clear that that is the character that is hated, heh heh._

_As for the legal stuff neither of us owns or claims Tenchi, Gundam wing, Superman, Celine Dion, Arnold Schwarzeneger, or the line we borrowed from South Park._

_ *_In one of Quattre's rich guy places he has around the world*

Zechs felt very tired despite the fact that he had just woken up. He lay there in bed trying to remember how he had gotten there in the first place. He didn't recognize his surroundings at all. He really couldn't understand why he felt so beaten up either.

"How you're awake!" said a young female voice chirped from outside his field of vision. He looked over to see a short girl with long spikey pink hair. Now he remembered, she was the one who put him in this mess in the first place. He growled and tried to attack her, and ended up landing in a undignified heap on the floor without the strength to move very far. "Geez you're really worked up aren't you?" She asked "You shouldn't move after your accident."

Zechs just glared at her "It wasn't an accident, it was SABOTAGE!"

"No, I was fixing it! You can't come in during repairs and expect it to work perfectly."

"If it wasn't working because of you than you shouldn't have left it without telling anyone!" Zech said as rationally as possible despite his seething anger.

Washu sweatdropped, "Oh right, well you see about that... uhh, even geniuses make mistakes, and you're too weak right now to talk right now anyway." She raised her arm and Zechs found himself lifted in the air and dropped back in the bed. "There now just relax."

"RELAX! WHAT ARE YOU? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? WHO MOVED THE ROCK!"

"I was working in my subspace laboratory looking for some gundanium alloy when Ryoko interrupted and sent us through the dimension portal, that's all."

"You just happened to fall through a dimensional portal and that's all?!" *She has got to be insane but, another world is the only thing that could explain how she can do that levitation thing, not to mention where she came from but, that's what she said so can I possibly trust it if it's from a crazy person... Hey where'd she go?* Zechs looked around to find that the odd spikey haired girl had vanished while he was pondering her answer. *So what do I do now if I can't even move?* After mulling it over he decided to go back to sleep.

*Back in that place where the guys are with the newly crazy guy*

"So what exactly can we do about him?"

"We have to find out what really happened to his suit so we can find a way to deal with it."

"What about what he said?"

"An unarmed person completely thrashed a state of the art mobile suit?"

"Maybe there's something more to it that we haven't seen yet."

"I think he just lost it."

"That doesn't help us find out what happened to it." They both turned back to look to where Wufei was still sitting with a gloomy expression on his face. He hadn't moved since they found him. Night was beginning to fall as they tried to work things out. Quite suddenly there was a flash of light from far out in the forest and then another. Then the distinctive sound of approaching mobile suits.

*Back in the rich guy place only in a different room*

Washu was in the process of working on a very complicated and impressive looking machine in the corner of the room, despite reservations of the owner of the house.

"Exactly what are you doing?" He asked just a little unsure of how to deal with her.

"I building a locator because even I, the greatest scientific genius in the universe, is having trouble locating Ryoko in this world, and I need to find her before she causes any damage."

"Wait don't you mean any MORE damage?" asked Duo.

"Just leave her alone I think she knows what she's doing."

"Yeah but, I'm not sure if I want to meet this daughter of hers if she can take on a mobile suit empty handed, and what did she mean by this world?"

"I don't know maybe she means the Earth?"

"Then what other planet could she come from?"

"She could mean the colonies or something like that. Lets leave her alone Duo I think that she knows what she's doing. She really reminds me of someone but I can't think of who at the moment..."

"Okay but what if the thing that she knows that she's doing isn't in our best interest?"

They were interrupted as Washu cried out in triumph, "I found her!" She grinned at the two pilots "I'll just go and get her, I'll be back in a flash!" Before they could say a word she vanished.

"How does she do that?"

"Don't ask. Lets just see how Zechs is doing now."

"We should have just killed him, he is one of the enemy."

"Don't start that again."

*In a place close to the place with the newly crazy guy*

They enemy mobile suits were finally all either destroyed or in retreat. It was now full daylight and the sunlight slanted over a landscape that looked like the place where Jerry Springer gets his audience. In a severely shortened scene cut because it wasn't in the least bit funny Trowa and Heero find out that Wufei is missing and assume that he was captured so the story can continue without senseless dialogue from two characters that talk so little that it's like pulling teeth to write plausible dialogue for them except I'll kill you and stuff like that.

*In a new and completely random place*

Ryoko flew about randomly without a clear idea of what direction she should be going in, all she knew is that she had to find out where Washu had taken Tenchi after they had fallen through that dimensional portal. Even Ryo-Ohki failed to find his scent. It seemed hopeless, she couldn't even be sure that they had come out in the same world. She was about to rethink her strategy when Washu appeared in the air in front of her.

"Hi!" She chirped in her perpetually cheerfully voice.

"Washu! Where have you been, and what have you done to my Tenchi?" Ryoko roared grabbing the front of Washu's clothes.

"Hey calm down! Tenchi's okay, I was going to ask what you were doing all this time! Why were your power signatures on a wreck we found? That was gundanium Ryoko and now can't use it!"

"Are you talking about that weird robot thingy? That guy was a jerk and he deserved it. Now where is Tenchi?"

"Hold on a minute I'll take you too him."

*Out of that boring and useless scene to the next scene in the rich guy place*

"Master Quattre, Zechs is still asleep" reported one of the guys in the phezes that are always with Quattre for some reason. 

"Thats odd I thought I heard him talking to Washu before she left. If he woke up he wouldn't fall right back to sleep would he?"

"Maybe he fainted when he saw Washu..." Duo jibed. Quattre was just about to reply to that comment when another superfluous phez guy entered.

"We've sighted two mobile suits coming this way!"

"Just two of them? That doesn't sound like an attack, they must not be after us." Quattre said thoughtfully.

"They might see us if they pass overhead we should check it out." They quickly ran outside where they could see the two mobile suits approaching like two really big mosquitoes. They realized that these were not enemy suits, (omitted Superman reference due to the corniness of the joke) they were two of the other gundams. The gundams landed and the two dialougeless wonders came out to talk to the others.

"You're here that's great," said Quattre enthusiastically "but, where is Wufei?"

"We think that he was captured just before we left, but we can't be sure what will happen to him now. He was acting strange when we found him." Trowa answered.

"What do you mean strange? Does this have anything to do with what happened to his suit?"

"Yes, he was saying something about an unarmed woman beating him in battle while he was in his mech." Trowa answered.

"Uhhh...." Duo answered (Him being the only one capable of real facial expressions) This woman wouldn't happen to be a short pink haired girl would it?"

"...... No he said it something about a tall blue haired woman with demons eyes, but I think losing his mech would be enough to send him over the end like that." Just as he finished talking Washu reappeared with a tall blue haired woman and a small rabbit.

"Hi! I'm back!" she said cheerfully.

Trowa and Heero jusrt stared. 

"She just appeared out of thin air...."

"Hey that's the blue haired woman....."

"Exactly what's going on...."

Quattre took a deep breath and began to explain. *This is an intermission while they go over the stuff that the readers already know about and don't need to hear again. While this is happening go get yourself some soda or milk to go with a nice personal pan pizza or fresh ceasar salad with ranch dressing. For the moment you can be glad that Mihoshi isn't here. End of intermission*

"That is a pretty amazing story" said Trowa when he finished explaining everything up to the present "especially the part about Celine Dion. Washu reminds me of someone but I can't think of who." 

"Celine Dion is beside the point," interupted Heero " We need to kill Wufei before he says anything to the enemy."

"Can't we just rescue him?" asked Quattre.

"No, I haven't had a chance to say I'll kill you yet and I thin I'm suffering from withdrawal. How would Arnold feel if he made a movie without saying "I'll be back?". 

"I think that's beside the point........."

"Anyway you could just ask me Washu!" Washu added sliding into the picture "Ryoko was the one who caused this mess in the first place so you can have her go rescue him from prison!" 

"Wait a minute Washu don't try to volunteer me!" Ryoko jumped up from where she had been sitting down next to Tenchi.

"You have to Ryoko we don't have anyone else. Besides if we don't get back to our world soon," she stood closer to Ryoko and whispered for dramatic effect "You'll miss the Samurai Cowboys marathon!" *Background music: dum dum DUUUUUMMMMMMM* 

"You fight dirty Washu." Ryoko growled, I guess I have no choice but to go." She faced the others "Exactly where is this guy and what does he look like."

*In some prison place*

Wufei wasn't sure what to believe at the moment. He knew that a woman could never beat him but, he had seen it happen. The others had called him insane, and maybe that was the cause. He could have just imagined that happening but that would leave him with another problem. It hadn't exactly been covered in his training but he was fairly sure that insanity was a form of weakness, and weakness could absolutely not be tolerated no matter what. However, if he now realized that he was insane then he was on the path to recovery and that was good because there was no recovery for being beaten by a *female*. Besides now that he thought of it a flying blue haired woman who walked through walls was a bit far fetched it had to be an illusion. Just as he finished his train of thought Ryoko popped through the wall.

"Hello! Oh its you."

Wufei jumped back "Ah its the blue haired woman again!"

"Don't worry I'm here to rescue you and not to beat you up." Ryoko said coming completely into the cell.

"No you can't because you don't exist!"

"Now come on your friends are waiting and so is my TV show." With that Ryoko grabbed his arm and started moving towards the wall again.

"NO I REFUSE!" Wufei yelled and dug his heals in as Ryoko dragged him through the wall and flew off into the sky.

*In an undisclosed monastery somewhere*

The monks work tilling there fields when suddenly a blue streak passed overhead and the word "INJUSTICE" rang out in Chinese.

*Back in the rich guy place in a hanger*

They had just finished putting the Wing and Heavyarms in the underground hanger. They were about to eave when the small cabbit bounced passed then and began to nibble at the leg of the Deathsythe.

"Washu your pet is going to hurt its teeth." Duo said turning away. He turned back rather suddenly at the loud chomping noise and stared aghast at the perfect set of bite marks in the leg of his mech. "AAAAAAHHHHH! GET IT AWAY!" he yelled seeing the damage. He ran over and chased off the poor frightened cabbit.

"Aw she was just hungry." Washu said smiling.

"What do you mean *just* hungry she bit through gundanium! She hurt my mech!"

"Well I can fix that..."

"Like you fixed the Talgeez?!" Duo roared at her "No stay away from my mobile suit!"

"Of that old thing it wasn't nearly as advanced as this so even I couldn't fix all the design flaws right away. This mech is all right except that....."

"NO STAY AWAY DON'T TOUCH IT!"

The other pilots had gone ahead when they heard shouting begin them. They came back to the hanger to find Duo hugging the leg of the Deathsythe and trying to fend off Washu with a knife.

*And now for something completely different*

Ryoko brought Wufei into the rich guy house and left him in the room with Tenchi to go look for Washu. She came down to where she heard some shouting and found the three other pilots trying to talk down Duo who was firing on Washu's shield. In the end she had to help get Washu to leave before Duo would calm down after the threat to his mobile suit.

As Washu walked down the hallway towards the room that had been designated as hers she ran into Wufei as he was leaving to go sulk somewhere. He stopped to glare at her.

"Another one." he said looking at the familiar spikes in her hair.

"Another what?" Washu asked.

"Another freaky woman." he snapped back.

"I suppose you've met Ryoko then haven't you? Well she is a little hard to handle, did she beat you or something?"

"NO! I can't be beaten by a female! I don't fight weak women."

"Well she isn't exactly weak now is she? Of course if she is by your standards then be glad that you don't have to take me on because I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe!"

"I don't have to fight some little girl!" although her attitude did seem inexplicably familiar for some odd reason.

"I can understand why you would be too scared to face me, seeing as how great I am, so I won't hold that against you. Why don't you just...."

"Scared?" Wufei exclaimed furious "Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because my daughter kicked your ass and rescued you and I'm much tougher than her!"

"Your daughter? You don't look more than twelve years old."

"Twelve? You can't say anything unless you can win, and the odds of that are a million to zero!"

"You think so?" he shouted grabbing his saber "Choose a weapon, I'm not afraid of anything!"

"You have a saber huh?" Washu said amusedly "Well I myself choose a bazooka." she said as she pulled one from out of hammer space "Good luck to you."

"You can't do that INJUSTICE!!!!!"

"Hey you're the one who said I could choose any weapon I wanted!" She said indignantly not understanding why he was making such a fuss over it. 

"I didn't say any weapon I said a weapon! It should be obvious that those aren't allowed and where were you keeping that thing anyway?"

"That's none of your business." Washu said indignantly "Now are you going to fight or are you going to admit that I outsmarted you?"

"Hmph" said Wufei going back the way he came.

*In the room Tenchi is in that Wufei left and then returned to*

Tenchi looked uneasily at the unstable looking pilot with startlingly similar hair. He had been sitting there for almost half and hour looking oddly like a cat with its ears back. Suddenly he jumped up and yelped "I WAS BEATEN BY A FEMALE!" He whipped his head around at glared at Tenchi insanely "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THAT MEANS? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THAT MEANS! WOMEN AREN'T WEAK BECAUSE I WAS BEATEN BY TWO OF THEM, SO I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE! THE INJUSTICE OF IT ALL! MY LIFE IS A LIE, AND I RUINED MY MARRIAGE BY BEING A SEXIST MORON AND I HAVE NOTHING TO SHOW FOR IT! I'M NOT WORTHY!" Tenchi could only sweatdrop and stare at him.

_ Well that's it for this chapter I hope the people who reviewed the first one or plan to review enjoyed it. I don't know about Atolm but do you realize that I check my e-mail everyday like a drooling maniac just waiting for a review?_ _(ATOLM): "It's true she does". Does my work not deserve the ten seconds it would take to give my life meaning?!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_

_ Anyway sanely your Psycofoxx I hope to be able to write the conclusion soon so please review! _


End file.
